Sebuah Puisi
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: Ternyata, aku tidak bisa seperti mereka. Aku tetaplah aku. Bukanlah siapa siapa" Warning! Death chara!


**Sebuah Puisi**

Story by: Queen of the Seven Seas

Malam itu sangat sunyi. Bintang bintang bertebaran di langit, berkilauan bagai permata. Rembulan tidak menampakkan wajahnya sedikitpun. Jauh di bawah langit malam, seorang gadis sedang duduk di bangku taman sendirian, tanpa ada seorangpun di sekitarnya. Gadis itu duduk sambil menatap langit yang berhiaskan bintang. Ia memakai rok hitam selutut dan jaket berwarna gelap.

Angin malam lalu bertiup dari sebelah kanannya, membawa dingin yang menusuk tulang, menandakan musim dingin akan segera tiba. Tapi gadis itu tidak peduli. Ia hanya merapatkan jaketnya tanpa beranjak dari duduknya. Angin kembali bertiup, menyibakkan rambut coklatnya. Tetap saja ia tak peduli. Angin tadi hanyalah sebuah pengganggu kecil yang tidak begitu berpengaruh.

Lalu tiba tiba, gadis itu melihat sekelilingnya. Itu adalah kali yang pertama ia melakukannya sejak sekian lama ia memandang langit malam. Gadis itu bersikap waspada sampai akhirnya ia kembali merilekskan tubuhnya, tapi pandangannya tetap ia edarkan ke sekelilingnya. Pandangannya terhenti sebentar untuk memandang pohon besar yang ada di sebelah kirinya, lalu ke arah batu besar di sebelah pohon besar itu, dan berakhir di air mancur kolam yang berada tepat di depan gadis itu. Angin kembali berembus, namun tidak sedingin sebelumnya.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan sesuatu.

_Bintang_

_Banyak orang mengaguminya_

_Bersinar terang di kegelapan, seolah membawa kebahagian bagi yang terpuruk dalam kesuraman_

_Angin_

_Begitu bebas. Bisa pergi ke manapun ia mau tanpa ada yang menghalangi._

_Tidak perlu memikirkan berbagai macam hal yang memberatkan hati, __tak perlu merasa takut pada apapun_

_Pohon_

_Tubuh kokohnya berdiri tegak penuh wibawa_

_Walau hujan badai menerpa, ia tetap tegar di sana_

_Batu_

_Selalu kuat menghadapi apapun_

_Selalu memperlhatkan kekerasan luarnya walaupun ternyata dalamnya begitu rapuh_

_Air_

_Membawa kesejukan hati bagi orang yang menyentuhnya_

_Bergerak hanya mengikuti arus tanpa menentangnya, seperti manusia mengikuti takdirnya_

_Ingin aku seperti keempatnya_

Gadis itu lalu menghembuskan napas perlahan. Matanya tetap menatap lurus kolam di depannya tanpa berkedip, lalu akhirnya kembali memandang langit malam dengan rileks.

"Berani juga kau datang. Kukira kau akan kabur," terdengar suara seseorang dari dekat kolam. Gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut, tapi tetap rileks.

"Aku tidak akan lari dari takdirku sendiri," Gadis itu akhirnya berbicara sambil menatap tajam lawan bicaranya itu.

"Berarti, kau sudah siap mati?" tanya orang tersebut. Tubuhnya tersembunyi di balik kegelapan.

"Huh, aku sudah siap menghadapi takdirku sendiri. Perlihatkanlah sosokmu, Gin." Orang tersebut menurut. Ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu sehingga wajahnya terlihat jelas. Laki laki itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Rambutnya yang pirang panjang tergerai. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Wajahnya terlihat pintar dan juga kejam dengan rokok dimulutnya. Gin.

"Wah wah wah... Kau sudah siap ya? Tapi maaf, karena sekarang tidak ada salju sebagai pengiring kematianmu," ia berujar. Suaranya yang dingin membuat suasana menjadi lebih mencekam. "Putih, warna favoritmu."

Gadis berambut coklat itu tersenyum, "Terima kasih sudah mengingat warna favoritku itu." Ia lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Sudah siap untuk mati?" Gin merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol berperedam dari dalamnya. Ia lalu mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah gadis berambut coklat yang ada di hadapannya itu sambil tetap tersenyum. "Selamat tinggal, Sherry..."

Gadis yang dipanggil Sherry itu hanya memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum.

_Walaupun aku terus mencoba, tetap saja tidak bisa_

_A__ku tidaklah seperti bintang yang membawa kebahagiaan_

_Aku tidaklah seperti angin yang bebas_

_Aku tidaklah seperti pohon yang tegar_

_Aku tidaklah seperti batu yang kuat_

_Aku tidaklah seperti air yang membawa kesejukan_

_Karena aku adalah aku_

_Tak ada satupun persamaan dariku dengan bintang, angin, pohon, __batu, dan air_

_Karena aku adalah aku_

_Aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang terbuang_

_Tak ada satu orangpun yang me__merhatikanku_

_Karena aku adalah aku_

_Bukan siapa siapa_

DOR

Satu tembakan dilepaskan Gin dan pelurunya menghujam jantung gadis malang itu. "Selamat tinggal, Sherry. Semoga kau bisa menyusul keluargamu..."

_Tapi, ada 1 persamaan diriku dengan bintang, angin, pohon, batu, dan air_

_S__elalu menutup mulut tentang kebenaran_

_Menyembunyikan suatu hal padahal tahu banyak hal_

_Hal yang selalu kututup-tutupi? Kenapa?_

_Alasannya tentu saja karena bila yang bersangkutan mengetahuinya,_

_Hatinya akan terluka_

_Aku tak ingin itu terjadi_

_Karena, aku mencintainya_

_Kudo Shinichi_

Gadis itu akhirnya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dalam perasaan damai.

Sherry/Miyano Shiho/Haibara Ai telah tiada. Nyawanya dicabut oleh dewa kematian bernama... Gin.

Tamat

Akhirnya... saya bikin fic Detektif Conan!! Senangnya...

Inspirasi fic ini dapet tiba tiba pas lagi denger lagu Theme song-nya Detektif Conan. Judulnya "Destiny", tapi saya nggak tau yang nyanyi siapa. ^_^

Aneh ya? Nggak nyambung sama judulnya kan?

Review please...


End file.
